


Your Dirty Love

by Weisse_Frauen



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Frauen/pseuds/Weisse_Frauen
Summary: She stood there, smiling at her epiphany. If she was darkness, then he was the abyss. If she was a little unstable, then he was psychosis. If she was a spark, then he was an explosion. And she found comfort in that.





	1. Chapter One

**Disc** **laimer:** I do not own American Horror Story. I do claim ownership to my characters and story lines.

**This story is rated M for Mature Viewers. It contains** **crude language, violence and sexual situations. Reader Discretion is advised.**

**Austin, Texas**

Angie walked into the living room of her small modern apartment wielding a cigarette and lighter in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. She knew this was the only way to rouse her niece without it being a hellish experience and they had important matters to discuss. A part of her knew that she should feel guilty about supplying a sixteen year old with nicotine but she didn't; the life the girl was forced to live before she took her in made the occasional cigarette seem harmless.

Angie looked over at her niece with an amused grin. She lay sprawled out with her head hanging off the couch, her left foot pressed against the wall at the top of the couch. Her chainsaw-esque snores filled the room, as drool rolled down her face and into her silvery smoke colored curls. Angie noticed the auburn roots peaking out under the dye and knew they would be going to the salon relatively soon.

It was refreshing to see her in a deep restful sleep and not screaming and writhing about, racked with night terrors. It had been almost five days since her last night terror. Angie's smile faltered slightly at the realization that stress of the upcoming move would no doubt send the girls night terrors into overdrive, until she grew accustomed to her new surroundings. Regardless, it was a necessary change for both of them. After setting the coffee down on the black and white circular end table, she bent down and lightly shook her sleeping niece.

"Rowan, it's time to get up..." Rowan's sculpted brows furrowed in frustration as she smacked her aunt's hand away. Angie was undeterred.

"Come on Ro! We've got a lot to discuss." Her voice was laced with excitement. Hearing the adamant tone in Angie's voice, she knew that resistance was futile. So, with an aggravated sigh, she rolled off the couch and pushed herself off of the ground.

Once up, she breathed in the scent of coffee, it was almost intoxicating. Rowan gladly accepted the coffee and quickly snatched the lighter and cigarette out of Angie's hand before stumbling over to the sliding glass door and retreating outside to the balcony.

Angie took this as an opportunity to retrieve her tablet and open up the realty webpage where she found _the house_. An old Victorian mansion, renovated with modern conveniences on the inside; admittedly it did have a certain creep factor to it. The photos made it look immaculate. Not to mention that the asking price was outrageously low, and continuing to decline from being on the market for so long. It was so perfect, she could scarcely believe their luck.

She and Rowan had been looking at houses for weeks. She really wanted Rowan to help pick it out so she could finally have a place that felt like home. Naturally, Rowan would find the creepiest looking houses possible, excitedly hoping for paranormal activity. Angie wanted all the modern convenience bells and whistles. So when she found this, it was a perfect marriage of their preferences.

Moments later, she heard the familiar slide of the door. She looked up to see Rowan walking in, awake enough now that she no longer resembled a zombie. Coffee in hand, Rowan made her way over to her aunt, her mint green eyes burning with curiosity.

Gazing at her, Angie was always surprised to see their striking resemblance. Sometimes it was as if she were gazing at a living photo of herself. Both had high apple cheek bones, full rosebud lips and ivory skin. The differences were minor. Both had natural auburn hair that they covered with dye; while Rowan chose a silvery smoke hue, Angie went with a platinum tint. Rowan had mint green eyes much lighter than her aunts jade green irises. Height was the most obvious difference as Angie was a good four inches shorter than her niece who stood at five foot seven inches.

"So...What did you want to discuss Ang?" Rowan asked apprehensively, fearing that perhaps Angie had rethought taking her in. If that were the case, she would remain stoic, not showing her devastation.

Angie was ready to burst with excitement as she thrust the tablet into Rowan's hands. "Look at it, Ro! Isn't it just perfect for us?" She asked grinning like a maniac.

Relief washed over her and she felt her body relax. She looked down at the tablet, and scrolled through the photos. She couldn't stop the smile that crept up on her face. It was creepy AND modern, appeasing both tastes. She scrolled further down and read the address. Los Angeles, California.

"Holy shit Angie! That house is fucking awesome!" Rowan shouted in excitement. Her mint green eyes sparkled with a happiness that had rarely reached her eyes before. She thought about the address again and wondered if Angie even noticed it. She cared dearly for her aunt but sometimes she was oblivious to even the most obvious things.

"LA is a hell of a long ways away though."

Angie's smile faltered as she began chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I know..That isn't a deal breaker is it? I already put in for a transfer at work and they called and accepted right before I woke you up."

"No, it definitely not a deal breaker! I mean hey, I'm totally cool with it, I hate this shithole. I was just making sure that you noticed where the house actually is, you tend to be a bit dense at times." Rowan teased in her usual snarky tone. She loved to patronize Angie.

Angie playfully smacked her arm but laughed nonetheless, knowing the truth her statement held. "Gee thanks, Ro. I love you too."

Rowan tensed up as Angie sarcastically said she loved her. It wasn't a phrase she was used to hearing in any context so it made her extremely uncomfortable. Her self-preservation instincts would raise red flags whenever she tried to bond with anyone, so instead she would project an aloof, sardonic persona. She quickly masked her discomfort with a small chuckle.

"So are you going to call the realtor or just stare at me all day until someone else buys the house?" Rowan finished her question with a smirk and an arched brow. Angie was in a frenzy looking for her phone to call the realtor.

Over the next couple weeks, they had finally managed to get everything packed into boxes. After hiring a moving company, they hopped into Angie's black BMW and set off towards California. It was just under a twenty hour drive. They stopped at a hotel after twelve hours of driving. They both in desperate need of food, sleep and a shower.

Early the next morning, armed with copious amounts of caffeine, they set out again to complete their journey. Along the way, Rowan's eyes were glued to her phone screen, researching things to do in that particular area of LA. Scrolling through page after page of mildly interesting places and activities, until she stumbled upon one in particular that made her beam with excitement.

"Holy shit, Angie! You gotta listen to this."

"Well seeing that we are in the car, I don't really have another option other than listening to you babble." Angie finished giggling at her own joke. Rowan narrowed her eyes at her aunt's attempt at humor.

"Yeah, whatever. Just listen. There is a guided tour company called 'Eternal Darkness Tours'. They take you to various locations where people met a grim demise! Isn't that fascinating?" Rowan's eyes were filled with an unnerving excitement. She had always enjoyed the macabre and other oddities.

Angie crinkled her nose and frowned, that certainly wasn't her cup of tea. She was very much an optimist, her glass always half full these days. However, when she thought back to her teenage years, Rowan was nearly a carbon copy of her. All the morbid curiosities and the excitement that came from venturing on the darker side of life, they were drawn in like moths to a flame. Knowing that there would be no arguing with her niece, she only had a couple of questions.

"How the hell did you even find that? I'm assuming we're going to go, so are there any tours before our 2 o'clock appointment with the realtor?"

"Oh thank you, Ang! You are truly a gentleman and a scholar. They have a few spots open for their noon tour, it says to be there 15 minutes early though. Can I book it? As for finding it, I simply searched for macabre curiosities and oddities in the area." Rowan gave her best at attempt at puppy doggy eyes and pouty lips.

Angie heaved an exaggerated sigh before smirking. "Of course you did. Alright Ro, go ahead and book it. Then go ahead and plug the address into the GPS. I'm a gentleman, huh? Well you sir, are an asshole."

Rowan barked out a laugh. "Jeez Ang, I don't know why you have to be so hostile with me. I was merely paying you a compliment. Anyway, I got us booked and I put the address into the GPS, we're good to go."

"Oh I can't wait!" Angie screamed with a sarcastic excitement.

Rowan was completely deadpan as she muttered, "Ass face" under her breath so her aunt wouldn't hear.

They drove for a couple more hours before the GPS instructed them to turn into a parking lot of an old warehouse building. It almost looked abandoned save for the black open-topped buses that read "Eternal Darkness Tours" lined up in front of the building.

Once parked, they both got out and stretched. Angie looked over just in time to see Rowan sniff her armpits, frown and then shrug.

"Classy." Angie grumbled while glaring at her niece. Rowan just stuck her tongue out and continued walking toward the building.

They walked inside the business and up to the ticket booth. The man at the booth looked ridiculously happy to be there.

"Good morning ladies! Will Call, I presume?" It would be putting it lightly to say that his greeting was overly enthusiastic.

Rowan rolled her eyes at the pleasantries as Angie flashed him a winning smile. "Well good morning to you too, sir! You assume correctly. Our tickets should be listed under 'Grimsley'."

"Aha! There you are! Well if you want to, you can climb up onto the bus to the left there. We should be leaving in about five minutes! You'll have to tell me how you like the tour Ms. Grimsley" His voice held a flirtatious note to it as he winked at Angie.

"Oh well thank you! I think we'll go find our seats. I definitely will!" Angie purred, smiling and batting her eyelashes shamelessly. She gave him a flirtatious little wave as they exited the building.

Once outside, Rowan let out an annoyed sigh. "God, I hope he's not the tour guide. I might punch him off of the bus, I'm not even kidding. No one should be that happy and upbeat."

"Christ on a cracker, Rowan! He wasn't that bad!" Angie hissed.

"I beg to differ. And of course, _you'd_ feel differently. I saw you giving him your "come fuck me" look." Rowan said monotonously. She couldn't fight back the smirk when Angie's cheeks ignited scarlet as she smacked Rowan's arm.

They ended up sitting on the right hand side in the very back. Angie made Rowan take the back corner next to her. Soon other people, most dressed in an obvious 'tourist' fashion loaded up on the bus. The bus roared to life as the tour guide walked up, Rowan was pleased to see that it wasn't ticket booth dude. This guy was slightly heavy set with thick framed glasses.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the Eternal Darkness Tour!" The guide droned into a microphone, attempting to sound dramatic. There was an out of sync chorus of 'good afternoon'.

"My name is Stan and I will be your tour guide. Now let's get started on the tour of the departed."

The tour took them all over Los Angeles. They saw the site of Sal Mineo's murder, the Nicole Brown Simpson and Ronald Goldman murder site and where River Phoenix OD-ed. They even saw the Helter Skelter murder site.

Rowan looked like she was on cloud nine. She listened so attentively and soaked in all of the information, occasionally taking pictures with her phone. At one point Angie leaned in and said, "Isn't this sort of creepy and depressing?"

Rowan looked as though she were sucking on a lemon when she turned toward her aunt. "Of course it's creepy, that's why it's awesome! I guess it's depressing. I find it more interesting than sad."

They turned their attention back toward the tour. Soon they were driving through the old "Billionaire Block" when they stopped at a very familiar Victorian mansion. Angie and Rowan stared at the home with entirely different expressions. Angie looked crestfallen and ill, her mouth agape; Rowan eyes brightened with excitement, wearing the smuggest smirk imaginable as Stan began to speak.

"And here is our most popular destination on the tour, 'The Murder House'!"

Angie frantically began to ask Rowan, "Oh Jesus, is tha-"

"Oh yeah" Rowan answered happily, cutting her off. They listened to the decades worth of unfortunate events and untimely demises of all the previous owners.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Angie snapped in a shrill whisper. Angie wasn't one to believe in the supernatural but she also wasn't thrilled with the fact that the house that she was planning to purchase was a destination on a guided tour of death and despair. She remained optimistic though. If the house had a decent kitchen and a claw foot tub, she would happily wave at the tourists daily. She also knew that it would be damn near impossible to dissuade Rowan at this point.

Rowan's grin grew ever wider as she said "Fantastic." This was everything she ever could have asked for in a house. All of the tragedies and gory details of the house just gave it an even more distinguished character in her opinion.

The tour concluded with the murder locations of The Hillside Strangler, Marvin Gaye's murder and finally the Menendez family. Soon, they found themselves pulling back into the warehouse parking lot. Stan concluded the tour with a generic 'thank you' before climbing off the bus rushing back into the building. Everyone slowly made their way off to the bus and towards their cars. Well everyone but Rowan and Angie.

Much to her annoyance, she found herself being pulled into the building by her aunt. She wore a scowl as she saw the overly cheerful ticket booth dude beaming at her and Angie.

"It's lovely to see you again, Ms. Grimsley. How did you like the tour?" The man spoke in a husky tone that made Angie blush lightly. Rowan stood there awkwardly, getting increasingly uncomfortable as she watched her aunt try to score.

Angie leaned forward against the ticket booth counter making her cleavage more prominent. "Oh we loved it! Please, you can call me Angie. And you are?"

"Hey there Angie, I'm Wayne." He wore a cocky grin as he eyed Angie up and down. He puffed out his chest slightly to appear more muscular.

Rowan couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes at their exchange. This caught their attention, as they both shot her irritated glares.

"Can I get the key, so I can go wait in the car?" Rowan questioned monotonously. Angie frantically snatched the keys out of her purse and tossed them to Rowan before turning her attention back to Wayne. Rowan couldn't resist the opportunity to embarrass Angie further.

"Alright, I'm going to the car so I can quit cock blocking this dude. Party on Wayne!" She walked away with a victorious smile as she saw Angie flush, with her eyes shut in humiliation.

Once out in the car, she only had to wait about ten minutes before Angie came strutting out. She got into the car and lightly smacked the back of her niece's head. "Thanks for almost ruining that for me!"

"Well the key word is **a** **l** **most** , so you really have no right to be mad" Rowan argued. She arched her brow as she asked, "So when are you guys going out then?"

Angie scoffed before blushing as she mumbled, "Tomorrow night."

Rowan's face flashed with the rage that she was desperately trying to fight back. If they got the house, which was the intention, that would mean that she would be doing the vast majority of the unpacking by herself. She decided to just ignore that for now, instead focusing on the appointment with the realtor. She forced a smile and a nod as they pulled out onto the road. The whole way to the house, Angie gushed about Wayne. Rowan sat there quietly, pretending to pay attention but knowing that this wasn't a conversation that she really needed to participate in other than the occasional 'yeah'.

When they pulled up to the Victorian mansion, there was a gold Prius parked right in front. They got out and walked to the door, taking in every detail of the landscape and exterior of the house. Angie knocked three times on the massive front door. They heard scurrying inside before the door was opened by a middleaged woman clad in a sea-green power suit. The frosted highlights in her hair made it obvious that she was clinging to the last shreds of youth.

"Welcome! You must be Evangeline Grimsley, I am Marcy, the agent you spoke with a couple weeks ago." Her came across as very rehearsed as she mustered up her best "customer service" smile.

No one had mastered that smile or tone better than Angie. "Nice to meet you, Marcy. Please call me Angie! And this is my n-"

She was cut off by Marcy. "I just want to say I think it's great that you're raising your daughter without needing the assistance of a man, a deadbeat, I'm sure. It's why we burned our bras in the '60s you know."

Angie stood there for a moment in complete shock as Rowan grumbled, "Oh, Jesus Christ."

This was enough to call Angie back to reality. She tried to keep her tone friendly but there was definitely an undertone of irritation as she said, "Well actually, this is my **niece** , Rowan but I am glad you sacrificed so many of your underwires so that you could make such assumptions."

Rowan started to laugh but quickly masked it with a cough as Angie shot her a death glare.

Marcy was completely oblivious and undeterred. "How nice of you to take in wayward teenagers. Let's start the tour, shall we?"

She motioned for them to follow her through the house. Rowan was still trying to fight back her laughter because Angie looked as though she were just slapped in the face.

"As you can see, it's a classic L.A. Victorian. It was built around 1920 by _**the**_ doctor to the stars at the time. Isn't it just fabulous?" She recited what was obviously a memorized rundown of the house. She gesticulated here and there. "These are genuine Tiffany fixtures."

Angie would 'ooh' and 'aah' in a bored tone when appropriate but it was easy to see that the further they ventured into the house, the more she loved it. Rowan knew that they were a claw foot tub away from moving in within the hour. As they rounded the corner, they entered the eat-in kitchen. Angie's eyes lit up with delight.

"And here is the kitchen, isn't it simply wonderful? Marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances, even a pasta arm!" Marcy as she motioned around the room.

Rowan took this opportunity to slink out of sight. She wanted to explore the house on her own without listen to Marcy blather on, sticking her foot in her mouth continuously. She giggled to herself as she thought of Angie's reactions.

She was in awe of the architecture and amazing craftsmanship of the home. It did have a strange vibe to it but she found it comforting.

As Rowan made her way up the staircase, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she went on high alert. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched; she could feel the eyes shooting her a piercing gaze. She would occasionally stop and look for the source that was causing the feeling, never finding anything. Her heart raced with adrenaline and excitement. She slowly ambled down the hall peeking into each room. She noted that the bathroom did indeed have a claw foot tub.

The scopaesthesia intensified the further she explored the second story. She walked into one bedroom, that contained nothing but a small chalkboard. She quirked a brow at such a random object being left behind but shrugged it off. When she turned to leave, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye, watching her every move. She stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to make out details with her peripheral vision. It seemed to be male, a few inches taller than her, with light shaggy hair. The figure took a step towards her. She spun on her heel to face the person head on but as she did so, he seemed to disappear. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What the fuck? Jesus, Rowan get a grip. Your mind's just playing tricks on you." She muttered quietly to herself. She flipped around and hurried out of the room. Her feet were carrying her as fast as she could go at a walking pace to avoid unnecessary worry from her aunt. She savored the feeling of fear, finding it an exhilarating experience. She rushed down the stairs, skipping a couple here and there until she was in the foyer.

She was about to go find Angie and Marcy when a series of popping noises surrounded her. She jumped and spun around trying to find the source. There wasn't anything. It sounded like pop-its that kids play with around the fourth of July. Still on edge, she tried to shrug it off as she continued on her way. She found Angie and Marcy in the backyard sitting at the gazebo, talking. She walked over as Angie was making an offer.

"Honestly, this house is just perfect for us. I don't even need to see the second story, which I'm sure that is where my niece has disappeared to. I am willing to pay full listing price, I am just curious as to why you haven't once mentioned anything about the sordid history of the property." Angie eyes burned with curiosity as Marcy visibly paled.

"How did you kn-"

"We went on that tour before we came here." Angie answered before Marcy could finish her question.

She puffed a heavy sigh before she meekly answered. "Well the law only states that I have to disclose that particular information if it's happened within the last three years...And well it's not like that's a great selling point is it? Making that sort of information known on a listing is only going to attract weirdos."

Rowan chose this moment to chime in. "We are the weirdos, lady."

"Oh there you are Ro!" Angie exclaimed, amusement thickening her voice as she noted the aghast look on Marcy's worn features.

"So are we getting it then?" Rowan asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, Ro. We're headed to the realty office to sign paperwork now." Angie squealed with excitement.

Rowan just smiled and looked up at the house.

"I'll go wait in the car then" was all she said before disappearing from view.


	2. Chapter Two

A gold Prius pulled up to the infamous "Murder House" and out popped Marcy the real estate agent. The permanent residents of the house were in a frenzy. It had been years since anyone had even looked at the house. The only people they had seen apart from the each other had been the workers paid to do general upkeep on the house and the grounds. Having nothing else to occupy their attentions, their mutual fate of being stuck together was becoming a painfully harsh reality. Quite frankly, they were just fed up with each other.

"Oh god, she's back." Vivien stated in a sullen tone as she began wringing her hands. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She tilted her head up to look at him, giving him an appreciative nod.

Marcy shuffled inside and began setting up a modest platter of finger sandwiches on the kitchen island. She had a defeated expression as she mumbled daily affirmations to herself in attempt to convince herself that she could sell this lemon of a listing. She didn't even bother trying to make the house look 'homey' anymore, in hopes that the 'blank canvas' approach would be more appealing to the potential buyer. She began grumbling about how this appointment better not be a waste of her time.

There was a series of knocks at the door, causing Marcy to stand at full attention. She traipsed over to the front door with a glum expression. Heaving a weary sigh before plastering a fake smile on her face, she pulled open the door.

"Welcome! You must be Evangeline Grimsley, I am Marcy, the agent you spoke with a couple weeks ago." Her came across as very rehearsed as she mustered up her best "customer service" smile.

The inhabitants all congregated near the entryway, trying to catch a glimpse of the potential buyer.

They could see a woman with mid-length platinum blond hair, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a green silken camisole with lace lining. Her smile revealed bright white teeth, making it evident that she bleached them on a regular basis. She walked in gracefully with a young woman on her heels. The young woman was notably taller than the blond woman and had a peculiar appearance. She had unruly silver ringlets pulled up into two messy buns, that spilled out precariously. She was garbed in a pair of gray pants that had suspenders attached that were hanging off of her frame, a form fitting Iron Maiden tank top and black combat boots.

The blond woman spoke in a kind yet professional tone. "Nice to meet you, Marcy. Please call me Angie! And this is my n-"

She was cut off by Marcy. "I just want to say I think it's great that you're raising your daughter without needing the assistance of a man, a deadbeat, I'm sure. It's why we burned our bras in the '60s you know."

They stood there dumbfounded at her lack of tact.

"This woman is unbelievable." Moira muttered with a stern disapproving glance as some of the others nodded in agreement, some of them were chuckling at Marcy.

"The best part about it, is that she genuinely thinks that she's connecting with this woman." Patrick spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"She's too full of herself to make a connection with another human, or anything else for that matter." Ben countered.

Patrick went to argue but caved, "good point."

They watched as the woman, Angie just stood there completely flummoxed, while the younger female rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Oh, Jesus Christ."

They watched the woman replaced her vexed expression with a smile as she attempted to hide her passive-aggressive aggravation. "Well actually, this is my **niece** , Rowan but I am glad you sacrificed so many of your underwires so that you could make such assumptions."

Marcy was completely oblivious and undeterred. "How nice of you to take in wayward teenagers. Let's start the tour, shall we?" She motioned for them to follow her through the house. The permanent occupants to attend the tour as well.

"I wonder why she's with her aunt, where are the parents?" Vivien wondered aloud.

"It's not our business Viv." Ben chided with a condescending glance. Vivien scowled but held her tongue.

They reached the kitchen staying near the entryway and listened to Marcy's rambling overview.

"She really is just awful, isn't she?" Violet mused as they watched her clumsily try to play up the modernized kitchen without mentioning any of the previous owners.

"Well obviously. But at least she's amusing." Chad responded from inside the kitchen, his arms crossed as he was leaning against the stainless steel refrigerator. Patrick took the opportunity to run up to and begin groveling yet again.

"Chad please, just listen to me. I'm so-" Chad waved his hand dismissively before clenching his teeth and barking, "I am not speaking to you." He stormed out of the kitchen and into foyer.

Patrick let of a heavy sigh before sinking down into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, looking defeated. Moira came up and gave him a maternal pat on the back. Hating the feeling of constant and escalating tension in the house between them, she offered him a kind piece of advice.

"He's still angry and hurt dear. We can only leave this place once a year, so it's not as though he's been able to get any space from the situation. If you truly want to fix things, you have got to give him some space for a while and give him the time he needs." Patrick glanced up at her and nodded.

"Hey, where did that girl go?" Violet inquired, noticing there was a presence missing from the kitchen.

"Oh, that weird chick? She slunk out of here, right as you guys came in. She went back the way you all came." Travis mumbled as he was checking out Angie.

Violet and Vivien both furrowed their brows in concern. Not everyone was keen on the idea of new owners. Moira noticed their expression and sighed. "How about we go check on the young lady shall we?"

They both nodded as they made their way to the foyer. They found Chad sitting on the staircase landing. Noticing them, he simply pointed up the stairs saying, "She's just checking out upstairs."

They looked up and saw she was almost all the way up, she stopped and looked around before shrugging it off and continuing. Once out of view, Chad turned to them with a vindictive smirk.

"Assuming that the blond loves this place as much as I think she does and they move in. How long do you think it will take before psycho lays claim to that Lollapalooza reject upstairs?"

Violet arched her brow, biting back a smile as she was unable to resist her rebuttal. "Which one's the psycho?"

Chad's face broke into a genuine grin as he laughed. "Touche`. Aren't we feisty today?" Violet just shrugged, though internally she was concerned for the girl upstairs. She knew too well the damage Tate could cause.

Their chatter died down as Marcy guided Angie back through the foyer, to show her the 'study', Ben had followed them back into the foyer, taking a place next to Vivien. "As you can see, this home truly has unending potential. It is one of those rare homes, that suits any style."

Angie's eyes were aglow as she looked around. "I would have to agree. I have loved every detail that I've seen. I just wouldn't feel comfortable doing the interior decorating myself, a house like this needs a professional touch."

"Finally, some sanity." Chad muttered happily, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Oh, say no more" Marcy said raising her hand up before she continued. "I know a couple of nice boys that definitely have an eye for deign, if you catch my drift."

Angie looked puzzled for a moment, then her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Oh! Well that could definitely work for me! However, I would like to meet with them first. Do you know how much they would charge?"

Marcy cast a knowing glance around the house. "Oh, I am sure they would be willing to cut a very generous deal for getting to assist with furnishing and decorating this house. If you decide to buy, I could definitely have them contact you."

Angie's face face lit up with excitement. "That would be fantastic."

They disappeared from view, taking the roundabout way outside to the gazebo.

Chad perked up at this exchange. "Oh my god, Sorority Barbie better buy this god damn house. I can finally finish my vision for this god forsaken place."

"Well that's not a sure thing though. She may not appreciate your vision. What then?" Vivien asked, her brows furrowed in apprehension as she recalled his hissy fit over something as mundane as apples.

Chad set his mouth in a grim line and arched a brow at her. "Thank you for your negativity, Debbie Downer. That woman clearly wants the best and that is what I am going to give her, so butt out."

Troy and Bryan came running into the foyer, shoving each other the whole way. They stopped and looked around at the others who were congregated around the staircase. "What's going on?" They asked in perfect unison.

"It looks as though we are going to have new owners of the house, boys." Moira answered softly. The twins were a handful at times but they were just lonely lost souls.

Troy and Bryan grinned at each other. "Do they have kids?" Bryan asked with a hopeful glint in his eye that Troy mirrored.

"There is a girl that looks to be a few years older than you." Chad informed them in hopes of rallying them on his side of getting the prospective new owners to stay.

The twins both dawned impish grins as spoke. "Perfect" Bryan said happily. "Girls are the funnest to scare" Troy explained, his voice filled with boyish mischief.

They all fell silent as they heard a door shut with more force than necessary. Which was immediately followed by heavy footfalls as the silver haired girl came bounding down the stairs, with sign of fear and joy mingled in her features.

"Oh that's not good." Ben frowned as he could see the pure excitement written in her eyes. As a former psychiatrist, he was rather good at reading micro-expressions and body language. Something or rather _someone,_ scared the hell out of her and she liked it. Classic signs of issues with impulse control. Impulsive tendencies in this house didn't seem to end well.

The others chorused their agreement but their concern was more based on who the culprit behind her panic was and not the girl herself. Chad made a smug comment about him being right already causing the others to roll their eyes.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Troy and Bryan rapidly threw down pop-its in a way that would surround her. They laughed merrily as she spun around with her eyes bugged out, trying to figure out what was happening. She took a deep breath before exiting the room at a brisk pace.

As they watched her walk towards the back door, they all got up to follow her, so they could listen the realtor and the prospective buyer's conversation. Most of the other occupants came out to see what all the excitement was about.

Vivien pursed her lips looking perturbed before she spoke. "I don't like this. These poor women have no clue what they're getting into. And since Marcy isn't going to tell them so they're going to be left in the dark. This house will get to them too, just like it got to all of us. We should just stick to the original agreement. If they buy, we scare them out."

She was shocked to hear a chorus of groans and a series of disgruntled grumbling behind her. She was more surprised when she turned to Chad shaking with a crazed look on his face. He took a predatory step toward her, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"I don't think so lady. You have chased away every single fucking family that has stepped foot in here and I will be damned if I am going to let you chase them away too."

Vivien went to argue but Travis shushed them and pointed to the women sitting at the gazebo.

"Honestly, this house is just perfect for us. I don't even need to see the second story, which I'm sure that is where my niece has disappeared to. I am willing to pay full listing price, I am just curious as to why you haven't once mentioned anything about the sordid history of the property." Angie eyes burned with curiosity as Marcy visibly paled.

"How did you kn-"

"We went on that tour before we came here." Angie answered before Marcy could finish her question.

Chad wore a smug smirk as he continued. "You see there! They are already aware of everything, so just stay out of it. I am so god damn tired of being stuck here day after day with you people!" He paused as he waved his arms out gesturing to everyone standing around.

"And did it ever occur to you that everyone else here might feel the same way? We are stuck here together FOREVER save for one god damn day a year! So maybe just maybe it might be nice to have some new faces to look at and new people to talk with!" As he finished there was a chorus of agreement behind. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that Violet had come over to his side.

Vivien sat there, eyes widened and mouth agape at a complete loss for words. Moira had a vexed expression as she made her way to stand between Vivien and Chad.

"Vivien, Chad may I say something?" She asked courteously, receiving a tandem reply of "Of course Moira."

"I agree with Chad's point but I know your concerns are also valid, Vivien. So may I offer a compromise?" She looked to both of them as they motioned for her to continue. "Perhaps we should allows these women to move in. If we start to see dramatic changes in them, suggesting that the house is effecting them, then we will scare them out."

"I'm fine with it. So long as it is genuinely the house effecting them." Chad said with a stern gaze.

Vivien huffed but seeing that she was vastly outnumbered gave in. "Alright. We will wait for **when** the house starts to get to them."

There was a new excitement buzzing between them as they turned their attentions towards the women to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Marcy puffed a heavy sigh before she meekly answered. "Well the law only states that I have to disclose that particular information if it's happened within the last three years...And well it's not like that's a great selling point is it? Making that sort of information known on a listing is only going to attract weirdos."

Rowan chose this moment to chime in. "We are the weirdos, lady."

Chad and Violet snorted in amusement at the strange girl's comment as Bryan and Troy perked up.

"I like her." They said in unison. "She's pretty stacked" Bryan commented. "Hell yeah." Troy added.

Most of the residents sputtered out exasperated laughs as Moira gave a very disapproving look as she said, "That is quite enough boys." The boys instantly averted their gaze and gave half-heartened apologies finishing by mumbling, "It's true though."

Violet was wide eye as she thought aloud. "Holy shit. Now I wonder what you had to say about me when I first moved in."

Patrick laughed and said, "Oh, you don't want to know. Believe me." She fully accepted this as fact before they turned their attention back to the living.

"So are we getting it then?" Rowan asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, Ro. We're headed to the realty office to sign paperwork now." Angie squealed with excitement.

Rowan just smiled and looked up at the house.

"I'll go wait in the car then" was all she said before disappearing from view. For a moment they thought she could see them, but as she pushed passed them without a second glance, completely oblivious, they drew a collective sigh of relief.

"That was weird." Violet mused. The others sounded their agreement.

Marcy and the new owner made their way back into the house, the permanent occupants at their heels. Marcy stopped with the new owner at the front.

"Well I can just tell you and your niece are going to love this home Ms. Grimsley." Marcy said with forced smile.

"I have no doubts about that, Marcy. So when do you think those friends of yours could come by and assess the place for decorating?" The new own asked, beaming with excitement.

Marcy cast another knowing gaze around the house before looking back at the buyer. "I am sure that you'll be hearing from them within the week."

The new owner flashed a twinkly grin. "Oh that's perfect. Let them know, they're welcome to drop by anytime."

"This is perfect." Chad stated in a daze.

"Of course, dear. We best be off to the realty office. Why don't you follow behind me?" Marcy asked, opening the door and ushering the buyer out of the house.

"Oh that sounds perfect!"The new owner exclaimed as she exited the house. With the door shut and locked, their voices could still be heard trailing off into the distance.

Chad turned to Moira, asking, "So do you want to make your appearance first or should I?"

Moira gave him a grateful smile. She knew how tired he was of the other ghosts and being trapped in the house. So for him to offer her the first appearance, spoke volumes of the respect he had for her.

"Well I am usually the first one to make an appearance. However, I wouldn't mind if you took the first appearance." She did like to be the first ghost the new owners saw but she felt like she could put that aside for Chad.

Chad smiled at her. "Nonsense Moira. As much as I would love to be the first one to meet the new owners, we can't break tradition! I call second though."

Moira's smile grew wider. "Thank you, Chad. Well naturally."

The house was buzzing with more life and excitement than it had in years. Everyone was excited for the change.

Patrick walked back into the group, causing everyone to look up at him. He was frowning somewhat as he spoke.

"I am as excited as the rest of you about the new owners, really. But I do feel the need to point out, that not all of us are friendly. What are we going to do about the hostile spirits residing here?"

A hush well over the congregation as they let his words sink in.

Moira spoke up first. "Well I suppose we should have a meeting before the new owners arrive. We need to make certain things clear to the others. If they don't agree to our terms, we can tell them to go away and one of us will have to be around the new women at all times."

An echo of agreement resounded throughout the foyer. That was as good of an idea as any. Chad turned to Violet and Ben, pointing at them as he instructed them.

"That means _you_ are going to have to summon the psycho from upstairs. And **you** have to summon Ms. Stalker-status from the basement."

Violet rolled her eyes but begrudgingly muttered, "Alright."

Ben sneered angrily. "Fine! Since it's not like I have a choice."

Chad smirked, "You're right, you don't. Now quit pouting and do it."

He clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. He turned to everyone and announced, "Alright people! Let's get this started!"


	3. Chapter Three

The Victorian mansion had been foreclosed on, making the process a little easier. Angie signed the appropriate paperwork and wrote out a large check. The following two days were a blur, they had switched over all of the utilities to her name, gotten security alarms installed and became members of the HOA. The final inspection report came back with no issues, meaning they could move in at anytime.

They pulled up in front of the infamous 'Murder House' wearing matching grins. Angie got out and strolled to the door to unlock it. Rowan stayed back, grabbing a few duffel bags and suitcases from the backseat. She hip bumped the front passenger door to close it as she ambled towards the front door and discarded the luggage neatly in a corner of the foyer. She continued this process a few more times until the car was empty. It was only then that she realized she had unloaded the car by herself.

Scowling in annoyance, she crept through the house looking her for absent aunt. She found Angie in the kitchen; leaning over the island, twirling a strand of platinum hair with her left index finger and playfully biting her bottom lip as she murmured into her cellphone flirtatiously.

"I can't wait to see you tonight. Alright, that sounds great. I'll see you tonight at five. Bye." Angie purred her farewell in a sultry tone before hanging up. She had a far away look in her eyes as she she smiled happily. Rowan wasn't amused. She placed her hands on her hips as she snapped at her aunt.

"What the hell, Angie? That couldn't have waited until later? The car is all unloaded by the way, asshole."

Angie jumped at the sound of her niece's voice. Her cheeks tinged red as she was berated by her ward. She pulled her mouth into a small apologetic grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rowan. I saw I had a missed call from Wayne so I wanted to make sure he wasn't canceling on me.."

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So when is the moving truck going to be here?"

Angie frowned, looking down at her phone to check the time: 11:30 am.

"Well, they should be here in about two hours. They said to expect them here between 1:30 and 2 o'clock." Angie said smiling happily. Rowan didn't return it. Instead her green eyes narrowed as she rounded on her aunt.

"So let me get this straight. You're meeting him at five, which means you're going to start getting ready at two, 2:30 at the absolute latest, leaving me to do all of the fucking unpacking and moving by myself. You do realize that you're fucking me right?"

"Oh, Ro. I'm so sorry!" Angie apologized with pleading eyes. She was met with Rowan's hardened stare, who was completely unmoved by the apology which sounded a bit half-heartened if you asked her.

"I'm sure. Let me guess, since this is the third date, Wayne finally gets to enter 'the promise land'?" Rowan's expression was blank but her mossy green eyes danced with mischief as she watched her aunt flush a furious shade of red in embarrassment at her transparency.

"Oh my god, Rowan! You are so perverted." Angie squealed, attempting to the avoid the question. This didn't go unnoticed to her niece.

"Well, obviously. But you're the one that's going to be playing 'hide the sausage' tonight, not me. So I do believe that makes you nasty. I would gladly take being perverted over being nasty." Rowan deadpanned, causing Angie to flush an even deeper shade of scarlet.

Angie stammered but eventually gave up on responding, feeling utterly mortified. She stood up straight and went to flee the kitchen that suddenly felt claustrophobic. Before she could make a successful exit, Rowan called out to her again.

"I hope you realize that since you're ditching me for sex, while I don't fault you, you _will_ be kissing my ass for the next few weeks. You can start now by giving me a pack of cigarettes.. I know you're hiding them somewhere in your bag. So unless you want me to tear through your luggage like a maniac, you best cough them up now. I am not moving AND unpacking everything by myself and being deprived of my smokes, that's just not in my fucking future."

Angie huffed but nodded, signaling that she would go get the pack out of her bag. She understood why Rowan was upset, she just wasn't used to having to consider anyone else but herself. This was a huge transition for her as well and she couldn't help but feel guilty at her selfishness. And it wasn't as though Rowan was the easiest person to be around; the rapid mood swings, her constantly on edge and combative made her a difficult roommate. Apologizing to the girl outright never seemed to work in her favor because she was always met with a scathing rebuttal. Because to Rowan, actions speak far louder than words, she didn't trust pretty words presented to her in what she saw as a facade. The horrible environment in which she spent her formative years, had left her with a general distrust and dislike of people. One could easily liken her to a wounded animal backed into a corner.

Angie's embarrassment morphed into a somber state as she dug through her suitcase and grabbed out two packs of cigarettes. She started for the kitchen but stopped and backtracked, grabbing her purse. She pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and wrapped it partially around the two packs. She held it behind her back as she entered the kitchen. Rowan was nowhere in sight. Before she could begin a search for her MIA niece, Rowan's melancholy voice filled the room, echoing slightly, creating an eerie ambiance.

" _Never thought you'd make me perspire_

_Never thought I'd do you the same_

_Never thought I'd fill with desire_

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed._

_Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away_

_So before I end my day remember_

_My sweet prince, you are the one_

_My sweet prince….You are the one"_

Angie followed the sound of Rowan's ever growing voice and found Rowan laying on floor with her crossed legs stretched straight up resting against basement door. Her earbuds were in, her eyes closed as she swayed her head from side to side, letting the music completely envelop her.

The pause in her singing, snapped Angie out of her trance. As much as she enjoyed Rowan's singing, she knows too well that if she didn't take the opportunity to get Rowan's attention now, she would be stuck there for hours in a hypnotic state listening to her niece sing. With a sigh, she leaned down and cautiously went to place a hand on her niece's shoulder. Rowan tensed up, feeling the impending closeness of another person. Her eyes snapped open, looking crazed as she snatched the wrist of the hand that was approaching her. Her grip was becoming painfully tight as she ripped the earbuds from her ears and shot up, preparing to attack. When she realized it was only Angie, she instantly released her wrist, bringing her own hand up to her chest.

"Holy fuck, you scared the shit out of me Angie!" Rowan screeched. She saw Angie cradling her wrist and it fully registered that she might have actually hurt her aunt.

"Um, sorry if I hurt you… I didn't mean to, I just thought—never mind what I thought. I should have known it was you. Sorry again..." Rowan was voice was just above a whisper, her cheeks red with embarrassment and remorse.

Angie gave her niece a sad smile, while gingerly rubbing her sore wrist.

"It's alright, Ro. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. It was my fault." Angie murmured kindly to her niece. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting Rowan's hyper vigilance and consequently, her violent reactions when she felt threatened.

Rowan stared down at her combat boots, too ashamed to meet her aunt's gaze. She nodded her head, acknowledging what Angie said but didn't reply. She wondered if her aunt realized just how close she came to be brutally assaulted by her. Probably not.

Angie's forehead creased with worry, a sad frown forming on her full lips as she watch Rowan's inner struggle. She sighed lightly to get her attention. Rowan looked up at her cautiously, nodding to let her know that she was listening.

"Can I give you a hug, Rowan?" Angie asked softly not wanting to pressure her.

Rowan's face hardened at that thought but didn't say anything. She furrowed her eyebrows for a few minutes, clearly contemplating this request. Angie was just about ready to give up and say 'nevermind' when she saw Rowan's head move stiffly up and down, granting her request.

Angie moved forward slowly, letting Rowan take in all of her movements. She slowly wrapped her arms around her niece and immediately felt her go rigid in the embrace. She was shocked when Rowan took a few shaky breaths before wrapping her arms around her as well, returning the hug. Though every muscle in her body was tensed up, this was the first real hug she had ever gotten from her niece since she was barely older than a toddler. It was normally just an awkward side hug, or her patting her back to appease her. She was trying.

They broke apart after a few seconds. Angie just smiled as she brushed a fallen silver curl behind her ear, choosing to ignore the involuntary flinch that appeared on the young woman's face. Rowan shifted her gaze to avoid eye contact, but pushed her lips up in a tight smile. Feeling smothered by affection, Rowan began walking toward the foyer, anxious to put distance between them.

"Well, I'm gonna bring my bags up to my room." Rowan muttered before she hastily grabbed her things and bolted upstairs.

"Oh okay..." Angie trailed off when she heard her niece's retreat. She decided to follow suit, and slowly gathered her things to head up to the master bedroom.

Rowan, naturally chose the vacant room with the abandoned chalkboard. She was still unsure whether the male figure she had seen previously was indeed an apparition or just a mere figment of her hopeful imagination. However, she very excited to find out out. The prospect of a true haunting delighted her. Even with her wishful thinking in mind, as she looked around the room, she was not pleased with the color. The whitewash on the walls gave the room a very sanitarium-like feel. That needed to be changed as soon as possible.

"Well this is a cute little room." Angie commented as she stepped in to take a good look around.

"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't call it cute, but I like it."

"Ro, you wouldn't call anything cute." Angie countered with a small grin causing Rowan to chuckle lightly.

"True, but still. It's alright, I hate the white walls though."

"Well, we still have some time to kill before I have to go get ready. Wanna go grab some lunch? Maybe after we can go get you some paint?" Angie offered, still guilt ridden about ditching Rowan but not enough so to cancel her plans. To her shock, Rowan's face lit up with a huge grin.

"Fuck yeah! That sounds awesome."

Before Angie could respond, Rowan was already out the door and heading downstairs. Angie laughed to herself at her niece's enthusiasm, moving quickly to catch up with her.

* * *

They returned from their little family outing at a quarter 'til one. Rowan wasted no time gathering the paint and supplies and rushing upstairs. She quickly laid out the protective plastic on the floor and placed the paint trays in position. She put the forgotten little chalkboard in the closet before returning to the paint tray near the far wall. She beamed as she watched the black liquid fill the tray. It didn't take long for the wall to be coated in an onyx sheen.

As she let the black wall dry, she took out some Frog Tape and taped random swirling designs on the remaining walls. She took out a new tray and poured the blood red fluid in, wearing an unnerving toothy grin. The paint roller skillfully covered the surface area in record time. She stood in the center of the room and admired her handy work. She knew that each wall would take at least two more coats to match her vision but she was proud of what she had done thus far. Words couldn't describe the excitement she felt in this very moment. This was the first time that she not only had her own room but also that she had full say in how she could have it.

"Ro! The movers are here!" Angie's voice broke the comfortable silence. With a roll of her eyes, she bellowed back.

"ALRIGHT! COMING!" Before dashing out of the room.

Once she got to the foyer, Angie met her with a grin.

"There you are! This is my niece Rowan, she will be helping you unload everything. If you'll excuse me gentleman, I have a prior engagement that I have to get ready for." Her tone was verging on sickeningly sweet causing Rowan to arch a brow as she watched her aunt head up to the master en suite.

Huffing an annoyed sigh, Rowan pulled out her phone and checked the time:2:20 PM. They had arrived late it seemed. She looked at the man in front of her. He looked to be in his early thirties, average height, short light brown hair, brown eyes with a medium build. His five o'clock shadow and the bags under his eyes gave him a gruff appearance. He was wearing a tan jumpsuit with the moving company's logo stitched above the right breast pocket and the name: Dan, stitched above the left.

"Well come on Dirty Dan, let's get to it." Rowan stated with an obnoxious smirk playing on her plump lips.

Dan to his credit, snorted in amusement before responding to the odd silver haired girl.

"Like that's the first time I've heard that before. The other guys are in the back of the truck now, follow me and we'll get started lady."

It was Rowan's turn to snort. They made their way to the back of the truck to see two men standing in the back, arguing on what to move first. One was roughly the same age as 'Dan' but he was quite short for a man and had a stocky build. He had short greasy blond hair and matching goatee and beady brown eyes. His jumpsuit read 'Gary'. The other was considerably younger than the other two men, he appeared to be in his early to mid twenties. He had a buzz cut that was beginning to grow out, showing medium brown locks. He was tall with an athletic build, clean shaven and hazel eyes. His jumpsuit revealed the name 'Scott'.

"Alright girls, enough bickering over who has the cuter prom date, let's get to work." Dan snapped. The two men spun around with scowls until they caught sight of Rowan standing there barking out an obnoxiously loud laugh. Gary just shrugged off her presence and nodded curtly to his superior. Scott's gaze however immediately gravitated to her chest, a pleased smirked resting on his features while his eyes raked over the rest of her body.

Rowan sneered at him in disgust. Before she started barking orders on what to move first. She climbed into the back of the truck, grabbing an end table and a huge lamp before carrying it to the house. The three men followed suit and placed the furniture where instructed. Scott would make a point to keep pace with Rowan and shamelessly flirt with her. She ignored him unless she was instructing him on furniture placement. After an hour of moving nonstop, the truck was still almost full.

"Angie was way too much shit. You guys can take a break if you want." Rowan mumbled with a frown.

Dan and Gary nodded appreciatively as they fumbled in their pockets to take a smoke break. Scott just leaned against the truck watching Rowan walk back to the house.

"What a fuckin' creep." Rowan muttered to herself as she went to check on Angie. She didn't bothering knocking as she barged into her aunt's room and then bathroom. Angie caught sight of her figure in the doorway and jumped in surprise.

"Oh, shit! Jesus Rowan, knock next time." Angie snapped.

Rowan shrugged before asking, "Why are you so pissy?"

"I have to go into work for an orientation. As if my job will be any different than it was before. It's a complete waste of time. But I have to be there in less than an hour." Angie explained her sour mood with a scowl.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll let you finish getting ready." Rowan droned with a slight nod, turning to go back downstairs. Angie sighed.

"Wait Ro. Here's a couple packs of cigarettes and some money. I won't be home until tomorrow, so don't wait up."

Rowan smirked as she took the cigarettes and money. "Thanks. I didn't plan on it."

They nodded to each other before Rowan left the room. She stopped at her room to put the packs and money into her bag before heading downstairs. A few minutes later, Angie appeared. Her platinum locks styled in a french twist, purse slung on her shoulder and clutching an overnight bag. Rowan raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well I'm off Ro. I'm not going to have time to change, do I look alright for both occasions?" Angie asked nervously, biting her lip and looking down.

Rowan cackled at her aunt's timid demeanor before responding. "You look fine for work Ang. And as for your date, he's a guy. He's not going to care what you're wearing. Especially since you plan on taking it off. After tonight, I would be surprised if that didn't turn out to be his new favorite outfit of yours."

Angie gasped and smacked Rowan's arm lightly but smiled in thanks. Rowan just nodded.

"Alright, bye Ro."

"See ya."

After Angie pulled out of the driveway, Dan poked his head in the door, scanning the room before his gaze rested on Rowan.

"Hey lady, would you mind if we smoke one more cig before we get back to work?"

"I don't give a shit. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"K. Thanks" Dan said before heading back outside.

Rowan took the time to maneuver furniture around to make moving things in easier. As she was pushing a few boxes to a corner, her earbuds fell out of her pocket and onto the ground. She bent over to pick them up when a hand roughly made contact with her ass. She shot up, whipping around to find Scott standing there with a smirk. Rage bubbled up in her chest as he spoke.

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist. I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you.

Rowan's eye narrowed as her hand shot out, clenching around Scott's throat, effectively cutting off his air supply.

"Funny you say that _babe,_ because I've wanted to do this to you since **I** first saw **you**. If you ever touch me again, I can guarantee you that it will be the last thing your hands touch while they're still attached to your body." Rowan's words hissed out while she watched him struggle to breathe. Once she saw the panicked light in his eyes she let go, smiling.

"Now get the fuck out of my house." She snapped and Scott bolted out the door. She slowly made her way out to the truck where Gary and Dan were looking at her quizzically.

"Scott will no longer be helping us because he is a bad boy that doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Rowan stated blankly. The two just nodded in understanding as they all got back to work.

They all worked tirelessly and it appeared that they were finally making progress at emptying the truck. Dan and Gary were in the house carrying a huge leather sectional, while Rowan was in the process of moving a heavy writing desk. With her being the only person moving it, it was proving to be a difficult feat; effectively pissing Rowan off.

"C'mon you piece of shit, move." Rowan cursed under her breath while throwing all of her weight into moving the desk. An amused chuckle alerted her of a new presence.

"Need some help?" A voice asked behind her.

She whirled around, shocked that she hadn't noticed the presence so close to her before. She came face to face with a guy who looked to be about her age. He was a few inches taller than her, adorned in two green horizontal striped tee shirt layered over a white thermal, a pair of worn jeans and black Converse hi-tops. His chocolate tinted irises sparkled with a dark mischief, while his dimpled grin and the dirty blond curls that framed his face gave him an innocent appearance. The look in those dark orbs however, made it clear that this was a boy who was far from innocent. Rowan's eyes narrowed to slits as she studied the stranger who effectively was able to sneak up on her, no easy task.

Finally she scoffed. "No! I've got it under control."

She turned her attention back to the desk, straining to move it. The stranger's rich tone sounded in a genuine laugh behind her, furthering her frustration.

"Yeah it sure looks like it. Here," His sarcastic comment almost made her smile but a scowl took it's place when her made his way in front of her and lifted the other side of the desk.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said I didn't need your help." She growled as she lifted the other side of the desk anyway, too stubborn to admit that he was a tremendous help. He just smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I heard you. You're welcome by the way." He seemed to delight in patronizing her.

Before she could respond, she realized they were already in the house setting the desk down next to the staircase. She huffed, spinning on her heel and heading back to the truck. She refused to thank someone who's interference in the situation was completely unwanted. And now here he was following her like a lost puppy. Since he apparently couldn't take a hint, she decided to just accept his help, even if it was unwanted.

They worked silently for awhile until the boy broke the silence, seemingly unnerved by the lack of noise.

"I'm Tate by the way." He stated with a small smile playing on his lips. Rowan rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"Congratulations." She droned as she shifted her focus back to moving. She bit back a smug smirk when she saw his smile falter, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"But, I said my name's Tate." He explained slowly.

"I know, I heard you. I said congratulations." She responded, copying his tone.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name? That's generally how it works." Tate tried to mask his frustration with a friendly tone but she could see that she was getting to him. And that pleased her.

"No, probably not. How what works?" She asked feigning confusion. His heavy sigh informed her that he was not happy with the way the conversation was going.

"Why not? That's how friendly conversation works." He was quickly becoming annoyed which delighted her.

"Because it's not important. Well, I never claimed to be friendly, now did I?" She inquired with an arched brow. He groaned in frustration.

"Why isn't it important? What?! I didn't say that you—wait, what?" Tate's exasperated rambling finally broke her reserve, causing her to erupt in gales of laughter. He glared at her, thoroughly confused as to what the hell just happened.

"Jesus, calm your tits man. It's far too easy to get you flustered. Rowan." She teased after her fit of laughter died down. She was a little less suspicious of his sudden presence in her life.

His furrowed brow and frown was replaced with a confused smirk and raised eyebrows.

"What the hell? You put up that much of a fight just to tell me your name? Why? You're name's Roan?" Amusement filled his voice.

"Hell yeah, can't make it that easy, can I? Besides, I was punishing you. You ignored me when I told you I didn't need help. No, my name is ROWAN, not Roan. Dumbass." Her expression soured as she corrected him on her name.

"That's a weird name." He stated nonchalantly, choosing to ignore her insult.

"Yeah because Tate is such a normal name." She retorted with a roll of her eyes, secretly enjoying the playful banter between them. Tate snorted at her need to have the last word.

"I guess you're right."

"You guess? Please, I'm always right." Rowan said with an arrogant grin.

* * *

Two hours passed, the movers had long since left, leaving the two teens there alone. They killed the time by unpacking, rearranging furniture, teasing each other and casually getting to know each other. Rowan was pleased to learn that they had very similar tastes in music. She couldn't help but notice his knowledge of music didn't extend much past 1994. It didn't bother her, she just found it a little odd. They seemed to have pretty similar personalities as well, which allowed them to get along. It didn't surprise her, she had always gotten along better with guys. She was however, surprised that his moods seemed to shift just as rapidly as hers.

After ordering a pizza, they lounged around on the floor of the foyer. He had wanted to listen to "Polly" by: Nirvana which she happily obliged. Though she couldn't stop herself from making a snide remark about it, complete with a wicked grin.

"So a random dude shows up at my house, forces his help upon me and then asks to play a song about some creeper keeping a defenseless girl hostage. That can't possibly bode well for me. Tell me Tate, are you a creeper?"

His eyes widened with shock while he stumbled and stammered over his words trying to defend himself. Any explanation he could come up with fell on deaf ears as Rowan fell back onto the floor clutching her stomach, giggling like mad. His eyes narrowed at the strange girl in front of him, waiting for her to stop her stupid laughing.

"God, you make it too easy to fuck with you. It's almost sad. Are you like, a home school kid or something?" Her voice was still thickened with laughter as she spoke to the boy in front her who was obviously pouting.

"You're a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" Tate grumbled angrily. To his surprise, she smiled and nodded at him happily.

"I am fully aware. It's my best feature, I think. I embrace my flaws." She explained to him monotonously.

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh fuck, I have to go grab my money. Answer the door and stall him, would ya?" Rowan asked, not waiting for a response as she ran up to her room.

She sprinted back down the stairs, as she was pocketing a pack of cigarettes. Tate and the pizza delivery boy were making awkward small talk.

"Sorry about that. So, what's the damage?" She asked, straining to keep a friendly tone.

The delivery guy looked up at her, his smile fading slightly as he took in her appearance.

"Um, an even 50." His expression was one of repulsion. Rowan matched it, dropping her friendly facade.

"Here." She snapped, handing him a the $100 bill.

Tate shifted his gaze between the two uncomfortably, feeling the hostility and tension. He quickly took all the food and drink from the delivery man and set it on the coffee table. The delivery man gave Rowan her change, continuing to eye her in disgust. He stood there expectantly, obviously waiting for a tip. Rowan gasped in mock surprise.

"Oh, you want a tip? How about this, don't be fuckin' prick if you expect the customer to tip in cash."

The disgruntled pizza man rolled his eyes before snapping, "Whatever. Enjoy your pizza, freak."

"Oh I will. Enjoy being a delivery boy in his thirties, loser." She slammed the door in his face as soon as she finished her retort.

Locking the door, she turned to see Tate eyeing her curiously. She just shrugged and flopped herself on the floor next to the coffee table. She opened one of the boxes and grabbed out a huge slice of pizza before taking a mammoth sized bite, making a happy noise as she chewed. She saw a hand reaching for the pizza box so she slapped it away causing Tate to yelp in surprise.

"What the fuck?" He growled in annoyance.

"Don't what the fuck me, asshole. Keep your dickbeaters off of my pizza." She retorted back with a mouthful of pizza.

"You're going to eat an entire family sized pizza by yourself? As well a box of bread sticks and wings. AND an entire dessert pizza." He eyed her skeptically causing her to snort.

"I probably could. Look, I'll make a deal with you, you can have some food if you help me finish painting my room." She offered in a bored tone. Tate gaped at her before giving in with a sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

The painting went by a lot faster having an extra set of hands to assist. There was a couple paint mishaps that led to a paint fight. The fight came to an end when Rowan picked up the paint tray and dumped it on Tate's head; this was after he had "accidentally" gotten paint in her hair and on her boots. They were both covered in blood red paint, looking like casualties in a horror movie.

They sat there for awhile chain smoking shared cigarettes and listening to music, discussing the possible song meanings. The song switched to the one she was singing early and she sat there with her eyes closed enjoying it. She almost forgot about Tate's presence until he questioned one of the verses.

" _Never thought I'd have to retire_

_Never thought I'd have to abstain_

_Never thought all this could back fire_

_close up the hole in my vain_

_Me and my valuable friend_

_Can fix all the pain away_

_So before I end my day, remember_

_My sweet prince, you are the one_

_My sweet prince, you are the one"_

"Okay, so is it a song about drugs or is it a love song?"

Rowan smiled at his confused expression while she explained the song, her eyes getting a far off look.

"It's both. It's a love song about heroin. It's about how even when you're clean it feels like heroin is still calling you in, offering to help you with everything going on in your fucked up life. And how you hate yourself for not being strong enough to resist it's call. It's about how heroin is the most important thing in your life and how it pulls rank above everyone and everything else."

Tate studied her for awhile before finally responding. "You seem like you can relate to that..."

Rowan's head snapped over to look at him. She saw his eyes sweep over the crooks of her arms, no doubt noticing the faded track marks for the first time. She was instantly on the defense, not wanting to hear his judgment and condemnation.

"Oh yeah? Well, what the fuck do you know? You don't know a goddamn thing about me. I should go clean the paint brushes and rollers. It's starting to get late, you should leave." She spat, gathering all of the paint supplies that needed to be rinsed and headed for the door.

"Wait! Listen, Ro-" Tate started, realizing his mistake.

"No, you listen. This is my fucking house not yours. You've overstayed your welcome." She snarled fiercely then stormed out of the room.

She stomped down to the laundry room and started aggressively rinsing all the paint supplies. She was so frustrated with herself. She was frustrated that she gave herself away when she explained that song. Though she had be clean for eight months, her addiction was still a daily struggle and that song helped her when she thought about using again. She was frustrated that she just pushed away someone that she could see being a good friend. But most of all, she was frustrated that she let that bastard stick around and help her move in the first place. She should have stuck to her guns and told him to fuck off, not taking 'no' for an answer, then she could have avoided all of this.

"You're gonna die in here." A little voice called Rowan out of her racing thoughts. She screeched and whirled around to see a well dressed little blond boy staring at her. He could have been more than seven but those intense blue eyes held an unnerving depth. His gaze felt soul piercing.

"The fuck did you just say to me, you dried up little Keebler elf?" Rowan snipped at the small child, giving him the death glare.

The child had an alarming grin playing on his lips that grew wider when he repeated himself.

"I said, you are going to die in here." The little boy clarified, legitimately creeping Rowan out.

"Well aren't you a morbid little shithead." Rowan muttered, more to herself than the child in front of her. She was becoming quickly concerned about how this kid got into her house.

"Michael. Oh, Michael. There you are baby." A faint weathered voice with a slight southern twang sounded in the distance, drawing nearer.

In waltzed a woman with a time worn face. She had a surprisingly youthful quality to her face despite the thick lines that were etched into her face. It was easy to tell that she was beautiful in her youth. Her blond hair was pulled up in a flawless updo and her over coordinated attire suggested that she had been a well off housewife some decades ago. Her brown eyes scanned the room, resting briefly on Rowan then back to the child.

"Hi grandma." The boy greeted her innocently.

The flaxen haired duo got lost in their own conversation, completely ignoring that they were uninvited guests in someone's house. Rowan watched the pair, becoming extremely annoyed.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She muttered, snapping the blondes out of their conversation. The little boy just smiled at her while the matronly woman looked scandalized before plastering a friendly smile to her face.

"Oh my dear, I didn't see you there. You'll have to excuse us. I'm Constance Langdon and this is my grandson, Michael we live just next door. I've got to warn you though, Michael has a bug up his ass about this place, always has and always will, I'm afraid. He'll always find his way inside." The older woman explained with a wave of her tired hand.

Rowan however, didn't care for this woman or child who had just let themselves into her home uninvited. She was already irritated and this unexpected visit did nothing to alleviate that. She didn't like the holier than thou tone this woman took with her. The lack of apology and essentially being told that this little bastard was going to continuously break into her house only worsened her mood.

"Whatever. Look Grandma Moses, keep your little gremlin out of my goddamn house. How the hell did you guys even get into my house anyway?" Rowan demanded, her hands on her hips. She and Constance stared each other like wolves trying to assert their dominance.

"Well I will do my best but I make no promises. As I said before, he **always** finds a way in. You left the back door open, _dear_." Constance explained in a saccharine tone, an unconvincing mask of her anger toward the girl standing in front of her.

"Well if _this_ your best, then perhaps you should the best of someone better than you. Keep him out of my house. Bull shit I did. I know that door was dead bolted." Rowan sneered, knowing full well that this lady was full of shit.

The look that Constance was giving Rowan was enough to make someone's insides grow cold; if looks could kill.

"Well you're mistaken, it was wide open when I walked in." She was very severe in her tone and demeanor.

Rowan was about to respond when the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house. A moment later, Tate entered the room looking timidly at her.

"Hey Rowan, I just wanted to see if you needed help with any- Mom? What are you doing here?" Tate asked with brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. Rowan just stared between the three toeheads in her laundry room which had apparently become the venue for their family reunion.

Constance spun around to look at Tate with a look of pure shock. It was quickly replaced with a loving smile.

"Oh Tate, you're still over here? What a sweet boy. I was just getting your- nephew." She paused and turned toward Rowan before continuing. "I told him to go offer you some help earlier today." She explained to Rowan who rolled her eyes.

"I should have figured he was your kid since he doesn't listen either."

Constance's harsh eyes swept over Rowan, her dislike evident.

"You know dear, in my day, it was expected of a young lady of the house to treat guests with welcoming hospitality and have manners. Perhaps those are only the staples of good breeding today, obviously something you can't relate with."

"Are you shitting me lady? I'm pretty sure you were riding shotgun on the ark with Noah, _in your day._ You're going to judge my hospitality and manners? That's fucking rich considering you're the one who barged into my house uninvited." Rowan lambasted her new neighbor, no longer in the mood to deal with this shit, barely noticing the little boys amused giggling or Tate's astounded expression.

She started corralling the toe-headed trio out of the laundry room and over to the front door. She completely ignored their protests, and kept herding them. Once they were outside, she allowed Constance to finish her cryptic message, as strange as it was.

"I am willing to forgive this trespass against us, this time, dear. But you would do well to remember that this is not the way to win friends and influence others in this house."

Rowan grimaced in confusion and irritation. She would not be bested by this hag.

"OH! How very gracious of you. Maybe since you were such a well mannered girl, that _sweet boy_ of yours, Oedipus here will wind up your car and take you to a talkie as a treat." She goaded as she gestured to Tate. She snorted at the horrified and disgusted expressions that glossed over their similar features. .

"Alright, hit the bricks, twinkies." She barked out before slamming the door in their collectively faces.

* * *

After making sure all of the doors and windows were locked, Rowan moved her bed upstairs. She came back down to grab some sheets from one of the boxes and headed upstairs for the night, turning the lights off as she went. She brushed her teeth and took a shower, changing into a camisole and pair of baggy shorts. The shower didn't help soothe her sour mood. She grabbed her dirty clothes and discarded them in the corner of her room. The room still smelled faintly of paint, so she cracked the window open to air it out during the night. She dug out her comforter and pillow and tossed them on her bed. She walked over and flip the light off, using the glow of her cellphone to light her way back to bed. She flopped her body down in the middle of her queen mattress and cocooned herself in the comforter before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The nightmares were just beginning to form in her head when she woke with a start, feeling her comforter being pulled off of her body. There was a new weighted presence on her bed. She groped around for her phone but to avail. She attempted to sit up as her eyes adjusted to the dark but a covered hand pushed her back down. The texture of the rubbery fabric covering the phantom hand felt vile against her bare skin. Panic was beginning to swell in her chest as she tried to sit up again. Her second attempt was thwarted more aggressively this time, as two hands gripped her shoulders and shoved her back against the bed.

Her eyes were beginning to adjust and she could just barely make out the outline of the imposing figure that was now climbing on top of her. Any grogginess had dissipated as she struggled against the figure that was now sitting on her hips, effectively pinning her against the bed. Her efforts became more frantic as the gravity of the situation set in. She was not going to be a victim again. She managed to free her dominate hand and land a right hook to the face in the bondage mask, eliciting a pained groan followed by an angry growl from the man trying to dominate her.

Comprehension had barely set in before she found her wrists pinned roughly above her head while his less dominate hand clumsily fumbled with her shorts. She stopped struggling, letting a calm wash over her. She abandoned her fear, letting her survival instincts take full control. This wasn't one of her nightmares as she had initially thought, this was real.

"Not again." She managed to breathe out, causing the intruder to bring his latex clad face near hers, tilting his head in curiosity. It was now or never, this was her only shot at avoiding this. She slammed her head forward, connecting with her assailant's face with a nauseating crunch.

The headbutt had stunned him momentarily, so she acted quickly. She brought her feet up and planted them flat and firmly against her attacker's chest, launching him off of her and the bed as she extended her legs. She shot out of bed and made for the door but a hand wrapped around her ankle, jerking her back and sending her to the floor. She used her free leg and delivered several kicks to this man's covered head. It was enough for the assaulter to release her ankle, she scrambled to her feet and fled the room, rushing downstairs as quickly as her feet would carry her, flipping on all the lights as she went.

She rushed into the kitchen, rifling through boxes and drawers, looking for an effective weapon to defend herself with. She growled in frustration over the serious lack of long range weapons. She settled on a cast iron skillet and a large rolling pin. She backed herself against the wall by the entrance to the kitchen and waited. She focused on steadying her ragged breathing while she waited for the rubber clad stranger.

She heard her bedroom door open and the heavy footfalls descending the stairs. The man's stomping easily conveyed how pissed off he was. She felt the blood pumping roughly in her veins and heard her rapid heartbeat throbbing in her ears. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard him coming closer. She closed her eyes and counted back from seven. On one, she gripped the skillet and flung herself into the entryway. In one swift motion she both heard and felt the skillet connect with his skull. To her horror, he only stumbled back before grabbing her wrist and wrenching the skillet from her hand. As he tossed the skillet away, Rowan started bludgeoning on him with the rolling pin, blood oozing from under the latex suit. He ripped her up by her hair and tossed her to the ground. Her hip landed on the skillet handle, eliciting a growl and hiss of pain.

Rowan scrambled to her feet quickly and waited for him to make a move. He moved right, she dodged left and landed a kick to his solar plexus, sending him on his back. She sprinted forward kicked him straight in the groin, the movement resembling a kicker in football. She let her knees drop sharply onto his abdomen before straddling him. Her attack became frenzied, her fists paying particularly close attention to his head. Rowan ignored the searing pain in the spongy and bruised flesh on her knuckles.

She could feel the fatigue creep up as adrenaline coursed through her body. She faltered for a second but that was enough for her assailant to land an upper cut to her jaw, sending her flying off of him. She tried to crawl away but he pulled her over vice grip on her calf, flipping her over and climbing on top of her.

"Get the fuck off of me" Rowan groaned; gnashing her teeth as she strained to shove him off of her to no avail.

She was quickly becoming exhausted but she couldn't afford to tap out or lose this fight. She looked around, searching for a makeshift weapon. Just out of reach was the rolling pin. She had to work smarter, not harder to win.

Then a realization dawned on her, she could use her sexuality as a diversion. Bucking her hips into his and emitting an amorous moan was enough to distract from noticing she had scooted closer to the rolling pin. With the arch of her back she was able to reach the handle, swinging it into the side of his head with all her strength. He clutched his head and rolled off. On her feet again Rowan ran to the basement door and threw it open. She stood in the doorway waiting for him to come at her. He slowly got to his feet and started stampeding toward her, faster than she had anticipated. She jumped out of the way at the last second, sending him tumbling down the stairs landing at the bottom in a lifeless heap. She slammed the door shut and broke the handle off. She rushed over to the refrigerator, pulled it out from the wall and unplugged it. She hastily pushed it to the stand in front of the basement door, leaving a long trail of scuff marks.

Enervation was now enveloping her. She dug through several boxes before she found a large chef's knife. She still had no clue where her phone was but how the wouldbe rapist fell on those steps he had to have broken his neck. She would deal with all that later, he would either find a way out of the basement and flee the scene, which she was completely okay with. Or he would find a way back into the main floor of the house and get stabbed to death, which she was also okay with. Or he would still be in the basement tomorrow and she would have to stab him then, again not a problem.

Rowan wearily crawled upstairs and into her room. She shut and locked the window and moved her bed in front of the door. She crawled into bed, clutching the knife closer to herself. Her frazzled nerves were preventing her from sleeping and she couldn't listen to music without her phone. She wanted more than anything to run out to one of the shady alleyways of LA and score a nickel bag; to let her oldest friend back in and chase away the pain and the fear, everything. She couldn't do that though, she had to get those thoughts out of her head. Needing something to comfort and distract her, she sang quietly to herself.

" _Never thought I'd get any higher,_

_Never thought you'd fuck with my brain._

_Never thought all this could expire,_

_Never thought you'd go break the chain._

_Me and you baby,_

_Still flush all the pain away._

_So before I end my day, remember_

_My sweet prince, you are the one._

_My sweet prince, you are the one."_

Her nerves were less frazzled as she finished the song, but she was finally calm enough to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Disclaimer: The song is "My Sweet Prince" by: Placebo


End file.
